monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Jane Skellington
"And I, Jane, the Pumpkin Queen declare this home!" -Jane Jane Skellington is the Daughter of Jack Skellington, of Tim Burton's Nightmare before Christmas. Jack Skellington Jack Skellington is a fictional character and the protagonist of the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. Jack is the Pumpkin King of Halloween Town and lives in a fantasy world based solely on the Halloween holiday. His usual appearance is a skeleton dressed in a black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat, but there are some points in which he dresses as a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. His last name is a play on skeleton. He has a pet ghost dog named Zero, who has a small glowing nose that looks like a jack-o'-lantern. His love interest is Sally, a rag doll created by Dr. Finklestein. Jack is voiced by Chris Sarandon, and his singing voice is provided by Danny Elfman. Jack Skellington is the patron spirit of Halloween, portrayed as being on par with Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny within his own holiday. As a living skeleton, he is immortal and can remove parts of his body without harm, as is often demonstrated for comic relief. He is the most important of many Halloween spirits, with the implication that their job is to scare people in the real world on Halloween night.Jack, as the Pumpkin King, is in charge of Halloween Town's Halloween celebration, a role for which he receives respect and admiration from the other residents. However, monologued with himself reveals he is growing tired of celebrating the same holiday endlessly and is very depressed about it. The only one who understands Jack's feelings is a lonely, sweet-hearted, loyal and very pretty ragdoll girl named Sally who is a very close friend of Jack's and she understands him because she is in a very similar situation herself. Jack's sense of adventure is stimulated when he accidentally discovers Christmas Town, driving him to start a Christmas celebration of his own. While his intentions are good, Jack does not understand the true spirit of Christmas, and he and his friends give it a macabre make-over, however it is destined to miserably fail. This failure is predicted by Sally early on in the film and she does try very hard to warn (and later stop) Jack, but he never listens. As the film goes on it is shown that Jack and Sally become very strongly attracted to one another and by the end have completely fallen for each other.The official film soundtrack CD contains an epilogue not in the film, stating that "many years later" Santa returned to Halloween Town to visit Jack, where he discovered that Jack had "four or five skeleton children at hand" who play together in a xylophone band. By many fans of the movie and of the franchise it is strongly assumed that Jack and Sally married and that the children are theirs. Jane Jane is Jack's daughter and inherited the title of Pumpkin Queen as she is the oldest. She attends Monster High and is best friends with Cherry Chupacabra and good friends with Leann Sidhe. She is very sweet and has a ghost dog named Zero Jr. After her fathers dog. Relationships Cherry Jane and Cherry are in a friends with ebenfits type relationship. They are exploring their feelings for eachother. Leann Jane and Leann were once in a relationship. Jane broke up with her because she fell in love with Cherry and Leann is still in love with her. Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Ghouls Category:Undead